Ultimate Dragonballs The Movie
After the Majin Buu saga a new threat arised. For Babadi wanted revenge on Goku for not killing Buu (He was mad in Hell when Goku and Kid Buu where fighting and he wanted Buu dead), so he made his greatest creation of all time. The Ultimate Dragonballs, they are the biggest concentration of power in the universe. Babadi sent them to Earth, so villains would try to get it and the Z-Fighters will die. Plus when they wish on the Dragonballs they would have to find them for they would scatter around the universe and they have one year to find it before Earth explodes. So Babadi went to his father, Bibidi, and asked him for help. Bibidi and Babidi worked together and their sorcery created the Ultimate Dragonballs. So they sent them to Earth and told every villain in Hell about the Ultimate Dragonballs. This gained interest of the U.E.V.V (The Union of Emerging or Veteran Villians). So they got Babidid to join the U.E.V.V and he told them about the Ultimate Dragonballs. Now the U.E.V.V wanted the Ultimate Dragonballs bad. So they sent Prince Moon (An emerging Villain who destroyed a whole planet with one blast), Frieza, Android 17, and King Veruva (King of the largest empire in the universe, rules with an iron fist and is an emerging villain). The Arrival of the Ultimate Dragonballs Goku was fighting Gohan and Goten, they were all in SS2. When a Chi-Chi flew in with a flying car and leaped out. She threw at T.V at Goku who caught it and said," West City was destroyed by some space object crashing!" Goku looked at the T.V with Gohan and Goten while the T.V anchor said," Earlier today an orange object came crashing from the sky and hit West City. The explosion was so large it destroyed West City, but the explosion was green. The government insists it was a satellite but everyone knows satellites can't destroy whole cities, make green explosions, or be orange. Similar instances have crashed all around the world, one almost hit a village." Goku said to Chi-Chi," These are some kind of other dragonballs from the universe. They could be dangerous, so we have to find them all." Goku, Goten, and Gohan left Chi-Chi and flew to Kami's Lookout, where they saw the rest of the Z-Fighters dueling. Krillin shouted," Hey everyone, aha, it's Goku!" Everyone greeted Goten, Goku, and Gohan, but they answered with grave faces. Goku said," Earlier today, dragonballs from another galaxy crashed into Earth, one destroyed a whole city, West City. We must find them all. I'll go to West City to get the one that destroyed West City, while you guys split up. Also, Yoshi, I need to talk to you alone." Yoshi went to Goku and asked," What do you want Goku?" Goku replied," I need you to check the Earth for villains after those dragonballs with your lightning fast speed, okay." Yoshi nodded and took off from Kami's Lookout. Yoshi's Travels Yoshi was soaring through the country side, scouting any enemies. His senses detected a large spike in power levels a little to the West, so he masked his power level and snuck in to check out what was happening. He snuggled behing some bushes and saw 4 saiyan attack pods, Frieza, Android 17, an alien wearing a crown, and another alien. Frieza said," King Veruva, scout the area for people, kill them all." The man in the crown replied," Sir yes sir," and flew away. Android 17 said," Me and Prince Moon will go check the east for dragonballs, Frieza, do what you want." Frieza said," I know exactly what I'll do, now scurry off." The two left and Frieza turned towards the bushes where Yoshi is, Frieza said," Thought you could hide from us, well, since I'm about to kill you I'll tell you why we're here. Since you saiyan monkeys killed me I joined the Union for Emerging or Veteran Villains, the U.E.V.V for short. Babadi, who joined recently, created these new dragonballs called Ultimate Dragonballs. Have you noticed yet why your dragonballs are missing? Well he fused all dragonballs to create the Ultimate Dragonball. It has two dragons, Dragin of Virtue, a fusion of Shenron and Porunga, and the Dragon of Temptation, a fusion of Omega Shenron, Black Smoke Shenron, and Ultimate Shenron. They each give you three wishes, when wishing with the Dragon of Virtue he give you three selfless wishes and the other way around for the Dragon of Temptatiom, now time for the bashing." Frieza soared at Yoshi and kicked his face from behind the bushes.Yoshi leaped from the floor and punched Frieza's face. But Frieza caught his punch and punched his stomach, which was followed by a blast to the head, shooting him to the ground. But Yoshi soared into the air and used Super Kamehameha. Frieza was shot into the ground, the blast made a large crater in the ground. This gave Yoshi time to escape, and escape he did. Category:Page added by Prillin101 Category:Story invented by Prillin101 Category:Fan Fiction Category:War for the Ultimate Dragonballs